


【贺红】关心（漫画衍生）

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 就是漫画衍生，洗澡的贺天捉到了莫关山
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【贺红】关心（漫画衍生）

烦心事萦绕心头，白天噩梦的阴霾在莫关山脑子团团转，贺天打电话给他，他直接给一句不客气的话然后挂掉。

但始终是心里狠不起来的人，说了之后一直抱着愧疚感，就连工作也做得恍恍惚惚，揪心于这句话会给贺天带来什么的影响，别的不多说，肯定是坏的方面。如此，莫关山内心更加觉得对他不住。

途中看到贺天给他发的信息，断断两句话，莫关山下班后提着书包往贺天家跑，刚敲门，忽而又觉得变扭起来，红彤着脸，脸皮拉不下，心里骂道：贺天这人有什么好受伤的，像他那样的人不会因为一句话就伤心失落的。

放下敲门的手刚要转头回去，背后的门啪嗒一声开了，整个热腾腾雾蒙蒙的肉体扑向莫关山，莫关山吓了一跳，腰被贺天的手握住，往回要拉扯到怀里，压着嗓子：“进来…”

莫关山仰着脖子拼命往后缩，贺天滑着水珠的胸膛一起一伏喘着气，刘海湿漉漉地盖着额头，眼神颇有些不好惹，冒着阴戾看着莫关山，看样子是真的被莫关山那句话给刺激到了，无往日那般笑呵呵的眉眼。

莫关山见贺天围着条浴巾自己不敢太大动作，又怕两人身体接触，一直弓着身子往后躲，贺天当然不客气地往回拉，挣扎间两人就胸膛对着胸膛贴在一起，紧紧贴合，贺天按着莫关山的腰部靠近自己，莫关山慌得推他，白色的衬衫沾上水珠。

贺天俯下身，深深看着他：“你惹我生气了。”

莫关山不明所以。

“再惹我生气的话我就亲你…”贺天说。

莫关山一惊，才知道，马上说：“我知道了，以后放学等你！”

贺天脸庞滑落着水珠心满意足地呼出一口气，伸手捏着莫关山的脸：“知道就好，我的莫仔。”

莫关山拍开他的手：“算你狠！”

贺天额前的头发擦到莫关山的耳垂，贺天跟他咬耳朵说道：“你关心我了吗，特地跑来？”

莫关山受不了这样，偏了偏头：“对啊，我傻比一样还跑来看你怎么样了。”说完，目光正视看着贺天。

贺天仿佛被这番话惊到了，听到微微发抖的呼吸声，随即噗呲一声笑了，是高兴的笑，抬手拥着莫关山摸了摸他的头发，“那我得对莫仔特地来看我表示感谢咯，作为报答，那我正式邀请你，跟我共同沐浴，享受鸳鸯浴！”

莫关山被贺天这副不正经的模样逗笑了，又憋着张脸，笑骂道：“滚，你自个洗，你既然没事我就回去了，那个啥，我已经答应以后等你了，我是真的担心，你以后别吓我了。”

接着：“我心情不好，殃及到你是我的问题，就说到这，你别着凉了，走了。”莫关山说完转身就走了。

贺天没拦住他，这么久了第一次觉得暖意回荡在心里，充实的，不是臆想出的假象，真真实实在脑子反复回想。

捂热一个人真的很不容易，可他甘愿，那是他放心尖上的人。

湿意随着热气蒸发开来，贺天关上门，扬着嘴角，笑得那么开心。

完


End file.
